


С чистого листа

by pen_pusher



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 04:50:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6890905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pen_pusher/pseuds/pen_pusher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>После смерти Флер Билл возвращается в Египет</p>
            </blockquote>





	С чистого листа

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [White Blank Page](https://archiveofourown.org/works/306128) by [leigh_adams](https://archiveofourown.org/users/leigh_adams/pseuds/leigh_adams). 



_**Боль** _

 

Все, что оставила Биллу Последняя Битва, это боль. Шли месяцы, но она не утихала, не разжимала острых зубов. И если после гибели Фреда из его сердца будто вырвали кусок, то ее смерть превратила его в труху. Он знал, что должен быть сильным ради родных, ради своей семьи. Он знал, что должен быть им опорой. Он просто… просто не мог. Потому что ее больше не было.

Снова и снова он видел ее смерть в своих снах — кошмарах, так будет вернее. Он прокручивал в голове события той ночи, такие яркие, будто все случилось вчера. Флер, сцепившаяся в схватке с Руквудом, ее прекрасное сосредоточенное лицо, боевые и защитные заклинания, срывающиеся с кончика ее палочки. Один шаг в сторону — чуть быстрее, одни щитовые чары — на секунду раньше…

Теперь никто уже не узнает, могла ли она спастись.

Вспышка зеленого света положила конец всему. Жизни Флер, их жизни, всему. Все было кончено. 

Он сбежал в Египет. Он был эгоистом, да, но даже скорбящая по Фреду семья не удержала его в Англии. Как бы он ни тосковал по брату, его утрата не могла сравниться со смертью жены. Она была так молода, так полна энергии и жизни, что он никак не мог свыкнуться с тем, что больше не увидит ее улыбки, не прижмется к ней кожей к коже, не войдет в нее. 

Она снилась ему иногда — почти всегда, так будет вернее. Ее волосы пахли цветами. Легкие, как перышко, пальцы гладили борозды шрамов на его изувеченном лице. В этих снах он целовал ее, сжимал ее в объятиях, занимался с ней любовью.

Порой это выглядело так ярко, так реалистично, что он просыпался с каменным стояком, трущимся о подушку. Его тело умоляло прикоснуться, требовало — кто-нибудь, пожалуйста, кто угодно, — но близость с другой женщиной казалась предательством. Он сжимал себя кулаком, быстро доводил до разрядки и откидывался на пропитанные потом простыни.

Билл превратился в зомби. Он просыпался, шел на работу, работал, напивался и засыпал — и так по кругу, день за днем. Месяцы сливались в зыбкую бесконечность, медленно превращаясь в годы. Неотвеченные письма, принесенные совами, копились на пыльном старом столе, и даже приехавший лично Чарли не смог вытащить его из пучины ненависти к самому себе. 

Ведь смерть Флер была на его совести. Он должен был защищать и оберегать ее. Это был его долг как мужа, как мужчины. А он не справился, позволил ей умереть. Никто не мог разубедить его в этом. 

Так он влачил свое жалкое существование, ничего не чувствуя, ничего не замечая. 

А потом появилась _она_.

 

 ** _Удивление_**

 

Краем уха он слышал о приезде сотрудников Британского музея, но в подробности не вникал. Когда дело касалось магических артефактов, Музей всегда привлекал к работе ведьм и колдунов, а те умели не поднимать лишнего шума и не путаться у Билла под ногами. 

Последним, кого он ожидал увидеть в погребенном под пылью лагере на месте раскопок Фиванского некрополя, была Панси Паркинсон. Он едва ее знал — совсем не знал, на самом деле, — но тут и там в разговорах ликвидаторов проклятий, бывавших в Англии, проскальзывали упоминания о ней. К тому же, судебный процесс над ней довольно долго занимал послевоенные передовицы. 

Не то чтобы Билл интересовался. 

Она отсидела год в Азкабане за преступления своего отца, убитого в Последней Битве. Ее мать погибла от руки Волдеморта годом раньше. Панси осталась в своем роду последней, и Министерство превратило ее дело в показательную расправу над чистокровным семьями. Слухи об этом дошли и до Билла, но ему, если честно, было по боку. 

И вот она приехала в лагерь — единственная женщина на всю команду. Местные тут же зашептались: женщины не спускались в гробницы (плохая примета) и уж точно не носили брюки и не показывались в мужском обществе без хиджаба. Она держалась так, будто ничего не слышала, и начала раздавать приказы, как только исследовательское оборудование извлекли из ящиков. 

Их глаза встретились — вскользь, на долю секунды, — и Билла словно ударили под дых. 

Он не видел такой яркой небесной синевы с тех пор, как умерла Флер.  
Билл заставил себя выбросить этот взгляд из головы. Ее легко будет игнорировать, он даже не сомневался. Он неплохо натренировался на ребятах из лагеря, не испытывая не малейшего желания присоединяться к ним на посиделках у костра и слушать чужие истории. А те в свою очередь давным-давно прекратили попытки затащить его в свою компанию, оставив Билла коротать вечера в его палатке наедине с собственными мыслями. 

Вот только Панси…с ней эта схема не работала. 

Она не навязывала ему свою компанию и совершенно не походила на местных женщин, болтливых и надоедливых. Ее отличительной чертой была требовательность, но, как быстро смекнул Билл, это шло на пользу скорее команде, чем ей самой. Она вникала в каждую мелочь и — он был изрядно удивлен — прекрасно разбиралась в истории Древнего Египта, и _даже_ понимала иероглифическую письменность. Она вела подробнейшие записи и при виде любой находки вынимала из волос орлиное перо, чтобы детально изложить ее описание. 

Он обнаружил, что не против ее компании в гробнице. Большинство женщин изнылись бы от пыли и вони, но она просто шла и шла вперед, словно солдат. В такие дни ему с трудом удавалось соотнести образ избалованной чистокровной принцессы с женщиной, которая голыми руками скрупулезно очищала от пыли костяную статую Серкет, повелительницы скорпионов.

— «Та, что заставляет горло сжиматься», — пробормотала она, когда обнажилась надпись, и по привычке занесла ее в свой пергамент. 

Если бы он только знал, насколько пророческими окажутся эти слова. 

Шли недели, и вот группа из Британского музея уже готовилась к отъезду. Их исследование было завершено, найденные артефакты, уложенные в деревянные ящики, дожидались отправки в Лондон.

Панси осталась. 

В который раз Билл удивился, но теперь он удивился своему неравнодушию.

 

_**Желание** _

 

Между ними завязалась необременительная дружба. Они редко разговаривали, на самом деле, им можно было вручить награду за самую молчаливую дружбу в мировой истории. И тем не менее, их все чаще видели в компании друг друга, сверяющими записи или проверяющими артефакты на потенциальные проклятия. 

Он пригасил ее в Люксор. Провизия в лагере подходила к концу, и кроме того, после недель в пустыне в компании одних археологов, поездка в город выглядела побегом в другой мир. Панси никогда не была в Люксоре, и он поймал себя на предвкушении того, как покажет ей окрестности храма и рыночную площадь. 

Когда она вышла из своей палатки, ему хватило одного взгляда, чтобы во рту разом пересохло. Длинное черное платье облегало ее фигуру, подчеркивая изгибы, а чадра добавляла загадочности, которая в воображении Билла уже давно ассоциировалась с этой женщиной. Одним словом, она была прекрасна. 

Она заметила его взгляд и скривила губы, сухо спросив:  
— Что? Ты же не думал, что я отправлюсь за покупками в брюках. 

И впервые за долгое время Билл рассмеялся. 

В Люксоре они провели весь день, слоняясь по рынку и выбирая мелочевку для команды. Они запаслись едой, купив сушеных фиников, сладких лепешек, филе ягненка, куриных крылышек и еще кучу всякой всячины, и не забыли о пергаменте, перьях и паре записных книжек в кожаных обложках. Он наблюдал, как она торгуется с лавочницей, пытаясь обменять серебряный браслет на отрез красной ткани, а потом впервые пробует фалафель, и выражение ее лица в этот миг было бесценным. 

Солнце зашло, и улицы осветились мерцающим пламенем факелов, когда они наткнулись на бродячих артистов. Разбившись на пары, те танцевали у костра, и при их виде глаза Панси возбужденно засверкали. В их пляске не было ни ритма, ни особого смысла, лишь хаотичные движения тел под опьяняющий барабанный бой.

Она заглянула ему в лицо.  
— Потанцуй со мной. 

Он помотал головой.  
— Это не просьба, Уизли, — произнесла она очевидно обиженным тоном, встала напротив него и требовательно протянула руку. — Пойдем. 

Ее предложение не должно было звучать так заманчиво. Последний раз он танцевал сто лет назад, на своей свадьбе, с Флер… но здесь, в Египте рядом с Панси, он чувствовал себя кем-то другим и этот кто-то _желал_ ее. 

Ее губы сложились в ехидную усмешку, когда он шагнул к ней, крепко сжал талию и повлек в круг у костра. Шагов он не знал — она тоже, — но это не имело значения. Ее ладонь была такой мягкой, невероятно мягкой после полугода грязной работы, а ее волосы так сладко пахли, когда он кружил ее в своих объятиях.

Один танец превратился в два, потом в три, а дальше Билл сбился со счета. Ночь вступала в свои права, и народ потихоньку расходился, но они не замечали ничего. Его руки лежали на ее закрытом платье, пальцы сжимали ткань в такт покачивающимся под музыку телам. Ее ладони легонько скользили по его вылинявшей рабочей рубашке, щеки раскраснелись от быстрых движений. 

Она казалась ему совершенством. Распустившейся посреди пустыни розой, выкопанной в далекой Англии и высаженной заново в диком Египте. 

На обратном пути в лагерь его ладонь лежала на ее пояснице. 

— Было весело, — признался он, когда они остановились у ее палатки. 

Она успела потерять где-то платок, и в лунном свете ее волосы были похожи на мерцающие чернила. 

— Да, неплохо, — ответила она. Спустя один удар сердца — раньше, чем он успел отреагировать, — ее губы прижались к его рту. 

Поцелуй не продлился и секунды, но заставил его остолбенеть. Его рот был все еще приоткрыт от удивления, когда она отстранилась.  
— Извинений не жди, — проговорила она резко. — Я неделями об этом думала. 

Еще одна пауза, и все мысли вылетели вон, стоило Биллу сгрести ее в объятия и впиться в губы обжигающим поцелуем. 

 

_**Удар** _

 

Шли месяцы. Лето сменилось осенью, а за ней пришла зима. Холодными ночами, какие бывают только в пустыне, они согревались, прижимаясь друг к другу обнаженной кожей, лаская друг друга руками и губами, двигаясь вместе и прогоняя притаившихся во снах демонов. 

С тех пор, как они стали любовниками, он много узнал о Панси. Она скучала по Англии, но не собиралась возвращаться. Ненавидела Драко, ни разу не навестившего ее в тюрьме, и обожала пурпурный цвет. Она не пила чай, терпеть не могла анютины глазки и готова была растаять в его руках, стоило ему коснуться языком ее уха. Она была сборником загадок: стоило разгадать одну, как за ней обнаруживалась другая. 

Он научил ее паре фраз на арабском, а она научила его чувствовать заново. 

Между ними не было ничего, кроме секса, по крайней мере в начале, но время шло, и Билл чувствовал нечто большее. Ему нравилось просыпаться с ней по утрам, идти на работу с мыслями о том, что он встретится с ней после. Он стал чаще улыбаться и даже время от времени присоединялся к коллегам у костра с бутылочкой пива. Он учился чувствовать — и жить — заново. 

С Панси жизнь начала походить на _жизнь_.

Пока в один прекрасный день она не исчезла. 

Никто из ликвидаторов заклятий не знал, куда она запропастилась. Ее палатка была свернута, вещи упакованы, а ее саму, казалось, поглотила пустыня. Он знал, что заснул с ней в одной постели, а проснулся один, — и все. 

Билл рыскал по ближайшим долинам — она обмолвилась, что хочет посетить долину Императриц, — но безуспешно. Он объездил Люксор и добрался до Каира, а потом сдался и вернулся в лагерь. Пора было посмотреть правде в глаза. Ее больше не было. 

Он ушел с головой в работу, взламывая гробницу за гробницей и снимая проклятья, будто одержимый. Весь прогресс, достигнутый за то время, что они были вместе, превратился в ноль. Пробужденное ею жизнелюбие растворилась, и все вернулось на круги своя. 

Подъем, работа, алкоголь, сон. Повторить. 

Солнечным воскресеньем из ниоткуда возникла сова, покружила над лагерем и спланировала к его палатке. Он никогда прежде ее видел, но _узнал_ по окраске перьев. Такое же порой торчало в волосах Панси. 

Некоторое время он просто пялился на протянутое письмо, не обращая внимания на возмущенный клекот посланницы. Наконец, он отвязал послание от птичьей лапы. 

Не без удовольствия он сломал восковую печать с жирной буквой «П», горделиво красующейся по центру, и швырнул в песок. Развернув сложенный конвертом пергамент, он приступил к чтению. 

_Билл,  
Я представляю, как ты зол, и не могу винить тебя. В побеге среди ночи мало чести, но не могу сказать, чтобы когда-нибудь на нее претендовала. У меня были свои причины, и они не отпадут еще некоторое время. _

_Пожалуйста, не считай себя причиной моего отъезда. Не знаю, есть ли во мне способность любить, но если так, то разбудил ее ты. И все же между нами слишком много преград. Во-первых, ты не забыл Флер и никогда не забудешь. Не хочу сказать, что ты должен это сделать — она была твой супругой и любовью всей твоей жизни, — но ее не вернуть, Билл. Я бы желала, ради твоего блага, чтобы это было не так._

_Я не могу вернуться в Англию, но тебе это по силам. Там тебя ждет любящая семья. Не обесценивай этот дар. Я бы все отдала, лишь бы мои родители вернулись домой, но это не более, чем мечты для дураков. А ты, Билл, далеко не дурак._

_Ты волен ненавидеть меня, если должен. Но я покинула тебя, чтобы ты смог жить дальше. Однажды ты это поймешь._

_До тех пор знай, что ты навсегда останешься в моих мыслях._

_Твоя,_

_Панси._

_Черт бы ее побрал_ , подумал он, сминая пергамент. Черт бы побрал эту женщину и ее притягательные глаза, ее быстрый ум и отсутствие чести. Что ж, пусть бежит, Уилл не зря был охотником. Волк внутри него точно был им. 

Он найдет Панси Паркисон и заставит понять, _насколько_ она ошибалась.


End file.
